


As Good as It Gets

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Poor Nines, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nines wants but he can’t have.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed (unrequited)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58
Collections: Anonymous





	As Good as It Gets

**Author's Note:**

> feeling sentimental. :”)

Some things are out of control, some things can’t be changed no matter how much you may want them to be. And it breaks your heart, tears you up inside, knowing you have to accept the outcome regardless of what it may be. He doesn’t want to, he wishes, he wishes that he was in his predecessor’s place, that he was the one wrapped up in the detective’s arms each and every night, sharing tender sweet kisses with the man. However, Nines is aware that he could never be Connor, that as much as he wishes that he could, wishes that he could be in the android’s place, it is something that he can never be in.

Nines wants but he can’t have.

He wants to be the one by Gavin’s side, he wants Gavin in ways he shouldn’t. However, he shouldn’t. He shouldn’t want the detective, who’s hopelessly in love with Connor.

He’ll never be able to have Gavin, not in the way he desires. He wants to cherish the detective, whisper sweet nothings into the man’s ear and tell him that he’s worth it despite how much the man insists he’s not. He wants to be there for Gavin, to hold him when he’s had an outburst, when the detective feels so irrationally upset, when the detective has had a bad day at work. He wants to be there for him under any circumstance, always being patient with him.

Nines knew it from the start, he couldn’t have ever had a chance with Gavin.

And he’s accepted it by now but it doesn’t lessen the pang of pain in his heart whenever he sees the two.

Nines knows that Connor makes Gavin happy and all he has ever wanted was for the detective to be happy, to be loved, even if it wasn’t by him.

He loves Gavin.

And he’s okay with this. He’s fine remaining a friend to the detective, knowing that the man is doing wonderfully, that he’s happy with his partner.

However, it doesn’t help alleviate the guilt when Connor speaks so openly about his feelings towards Gavin, about proposing, seeking advice from his closest friends on how to execute it. Nines feels his heartache more than ever, yearning for something more than this, for anything but this.

He found himself crying that night, out of frustration, out of guilt, wishing that he could erase the ever so present feelings he had for Gavin.

He could, he could erase all the memories linked to Gavin.

But he doesn’t want to.

Love is irrational and the android wishes it was something much simpler, like a case, something he could solve.

His heart aches, and it _always_ will.


End file.
